


Who Knows What Fate May Hold For You

by SpiralofDestiny



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralofDestiny/pseuds/SpiralofDestiny
Summary: A new danger has come to threaten the Blade Children. Concerned for their safety, Eyes Rutherford returns to Japan to assist in the fight. With new allies and enemies all appearing at once, its difficult to tell who wants to save you and who wants to destroy you. Read and see how the Blade Children cope with these new dangers and see which way fate will play out.Set post volume 10 of the manga. Alternate ending





	1. The Beginning of It All

Hey all,

Spiral of Destiny here. This will be my first experience with AO3, so I am counting on all of you to give me your feedback on my story and share your thoughts on what could make it better or what it may be doing wrong. I look forward to connecting with all of you.

Without further ado, let’s begin with chapter 1 of Who Knows What Fate May Hold For You!

* * *

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Suiri No Kizuna. All ownership and credit for the story goes to Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno. I only claim ownership of this original fanfiction story and the OCs included within.

* * *

 

Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All

* * *

 

The heavy rain pattered endlessly against the broad glass windows of the room belonging to the famous pianist, Eyes Rutherford. Said pianist stood motionless before one of the great glass panes that made up the entirety of the walls in his massive penthouse apartment.

He had only recently returned to Japan for his second visit since the time of his original Japan debut months before. Since his arrival, the rain had not lightened and the relentless dreariness it brought with it did little to improve Eyes’ already apathetic mood. Slowly, he turned away from the window and walked farther into the room. He seated himself before a massive, nine foot Yamaha concert grand piano.

Bearing the color of ebony, it was the focal point of the room and seemed to easily dwarf the seventeen year old performer that sat before it. Its lid was raised to full capacity, revealing the well-cared for strings and frame within.

Eyes Rutherford sat motionless before the massive instrument for several minutes before slowly sighing and raising his hands to the keys. He placed his fingers delicately upon the keys and skillfully began to play.

The melody that was produced was one of quiet grace and calm. Its melody was somber and carried an almost lonely feeling as the notes were carried up from within the piano and allowed to permeate the full interior of the room. The theme of the piece seemed to fit the current mood of the young pianist, and as he played, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be immersed into the music.

As the performance continued, the piece took on an almost haunting aspect, turning from a melody of calm grace to one of sorrow and loneliness, only to be quickly uplifted once more with rapid yet muted trills to bring the mood out of the darkness once again.

The piece that the young pianist was playing was a composition by the eighteenth century Austrian composer and virtuoso, Franz Liszt. It was the third composition of Liszt’s _Harmonies Poétiques et Religieuses_ (Poetic and Religious Harmonies). The composition bore the title of _Bénédiction de Dieu dans la solitude_ , which translates to “ _The Blessing of God in Solitude_ ”. It was a personal favorite of the young performer and held a certain amount of hope for him.

 oOoOoOo

Eyes Rutherford was part of a group of people known as the Blade Children.

The Blade Children were seen as cursed children that needed to be destroyed; wiped from the face of the earth. For this reason, the Blade Children, Eyes included, had been forced to turn to murder in order to survive. “Kill or be killed”. That was the creed of the Blade Children. By abiding by it, they had managed to stay alive.

Many other Blade Children were still engaged in this battle for existence and survival, but fate had been kinder to Eyes than it had been to others.

A child prodigy, Eyes had risen to fame in the music world by the time he was fourteen and had been labeled as the ‘savior of the music world’ soon after. This fame had kept those who desired his death at a safe distance. As a result, he had been able to live a much safer and more privileged life than the others that shared his curse.

However, his fame and popularity did not make him exempt from the dangers of his curse, nor did it cleanse the sins of his past. At only seventeen, Eyes Rutherford had already stained his hands countless times with the blood of those trying to kill him. He had killed so many. More than he could ever atone for. Eyes knew this well. He knew that all that awaited him was darkness and that he, along with all the other Blade Children, could not be saved.

Yet somewhere inside Eyes there was a part of him that was still clinging to the hope of salvation.

This small shred of hope that he clung so desperately to came in the form of a man named Kiyotaka Narumi; a man who had promised a way to save the Blade Children.

Despite his apprehension, Eyes couldn’t altogether disregard Narumi’s words. The hope that he could still be saved trumped all logic and reasoning. It was this hope that he desperately grasped for. Eyes wasn’t a religious man, but he still prayed that there was a way for them to be forgiven; that there was a way for the Blade Children to be saved.

 oOoOoOo

Eyes continued to play, the rain adding a harmonic contrast to the somber melody. The music danced its way around the room, filling it with the sound of the piano.

No amplification devices were equipped to the young pianist’s piano, but the skill and ability of his playing allowed the sound to echo through the room, easily equaling the volume of an amplified instrument.

However, the powerful feelings that the music would normally evoke in others seemed to have relatively little effect on the young performer. His features were like stone as he played, never faltering or changing as he shifted through the stanzas of the piece. The melody seemed as though it was unable to reach the soul of the man and draw out the emotions it was striving to create.

However, this was not uncommon for the young Englishman. Long ago, Eyes Rutherford had sealed away his emotions out of fear of them making him too weak to survive. He had rationalized that his murderous actions had made him no better than a demon, and so it was for the best that he have no emotions or feelings to hold him back when he was forced to face his destiny.

It was a childish notion concocted by a child not at all skilled enough in the ways of the world to make such decisions. As Eyes had grown older, he had realized the foolishness of his reasoning and had even come to accept his fate. He was even able to come to terms with the fear that constantly plagued him, however, he had never been able to reclaim those lost emotions he had sealed away so long ago.

Perhaps it was better that way. Eyes Rutherford had no capacity for sadness and he knew it. He was even okay with it. Sadness brought only suffering and he felt that he had enough suffering to deal with without placing sadness into the mix. But what he refused to accept was the reality that simply throwing away the ability to cry does not destroy the feelings of sadness that accompany tears. It may indeed mask the feelings of grief, but it will still remain.

 oOoOoOo

In supposedly sad times, Eyes often thought of the words his best friend, Kanone Hilbert, had once said to him.

_“Eyes, listen to me. It’s best to cry when you want to cry. Sometimes it’s good to hold back your tears, but very shortly it will become natural and soon you’ll be unable to feel anything at all.”_

Kanone had told him those words on the day of Eyes’ mother’s funeral. He had been unable to cry that day as well and had rationalized it with the logic that crying doesn’t change anything. Kanone had stopped him and confronted him about his desire to seal away his tears, but Eyes had tuned him out.

Now, years later, Eyes had to admit that Kanone had been right in what he had said. By sealing off his tears, he had also sealed off his ability to feel much of anything. But Eyes had yet to decide whether that was a bad thing or not. Perhaps when he saw Kanone next he would ask him.

 oOoOoOo

Wordlessly, Eyes concluded the piece and slowly opened his eyes. The entire composition had taken the course of twenty minutes to complete. Eyes rose from the piano and returned to the window. The piece had gotten him thinking about the fate of the Blade Children and what awaited them. Was their future to be filled with only darkness or was the light of hope to be had as Kiyotaka said? He prayed to whatever god might be out there that hope and salvation really could exist for them.

 oOoOoOo

He was pulled from his thoughts as a sharp stabbing pain coursed its way through the left side of his chest. He quickly pressed his hand over his side, placing it over the seventh rib on his left side in an attempt to ease the sharp pain that continued to persist.

This pain was a part of the Blade Children’s curse. He knew that all of the others were forced to bear that same cursed mark. He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth in pain, doubling over slightly and leaning against the window for support. He knew that the agonizing pain would pass momentarily and that he just needed to wait it out, but the time it took seemed to get longer every time the pain occurred.

When the pain had dissipated once more he returned his attention to the world beyond the window. Reuniting with the other Blade Children was the whole reason he had returned to Japan. Danger was coming and it was going to be far worse than what they had faced before.

Regardless of whether he was a celebrity or not, Eyes refused to stand by in safety while the others dealt with this new threat alone. He had already informed his manager that he was taking an extended leave of absence and that he wouldn’t take no for an answer. For the time being, he was free from the obligations of his career, which gave him the added mobility that he needed to be able to assist his friends. Now all he needed to do was find them.

Turning once again from the window, he focused his attention on the clock that was suspended against the one solid wall in the otherwise windowed room.

The time read 2:30am, causing Rutherford to give a slightly irritated sigh. Morning would come soon enough. When it did, he would be able to do what he came back to Japan to do. But for now all he could do was wait.

With a final glance back at the window, he left the glass room and quietly retired for what was left of the night.


	2. Connections

Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: Suiri No Kizuna. All ownership and credit for the story goes to Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno. I only claim ownership of this original fanfiction story and the OCs included within.

The morning’s light opened upon a clearer day. During the remainder of the night, the rain had ceased. Only a slight drizzling marked the fact that the rain had ever been there at all. Eyes Rutherford rose early, having had very little success with sleep. He dressed himself quickly and left the apartment. As he made his way down the street and out of sight of his apartment, he withdrew a cell phone from within the pocket of his heavy overcoat. After checking the time, he adjusted his course so as to take him in the direction of a small café. Upon reaching the little place, he made his way inside, ignoring the stares that he received as people recognized who he was. He seated himself at a corner table in one of the more barren corners of the establishment. He had no desire to be bothered by anyone and made this very clear by his complete disregard of every person who attempted to approach him out of curiosity in regards to his true identity. After some time, he took note of the fact that the owner of the establishment was continually glancing his way. It was obvious that he was less than pleased that Eyes had decided to loiter about his café without ordering anything. Not wishing to be asked to leave, Eyes signaled one of the waitresses and ordered a cup of tea. Said tea quickly arrived and proceeded to cool as it was neglected by the young pianist. The other inhabitants of the eatery felt that the young man’s behavior was strange, but paid him relatively little mind. It did not affect them in the slightest if a famous person came into a café unguarded and then sat with his mind disconnected from reality for several hours. They merely counted it as one of the oddities of a celebrity.

Eyes noticed everyone’s glances and stares but paid them no mind. Every so often he would scan the crowd for anyone who could be a potential threat, but aside from that he remained motionless, cold eyes focusing on the cup of tea before him that had long been devoid of any warmth. He watched many of the patrons conclude their business and leave only to be replaced by others arriving for the same purpose as those departing. He watched all this with little amusement, possessing no care for the daily lives of the individuals occupying the café. After some time he produced his phone from his pocket once more to ascertain the amount of time that had passed. Seeing that he had been occupying the corner of the café for nearly three hours, he again summoned a waitress, having her remove the now-cold cup of tea and replace it with a fresh one. He then settled back to continue his vigil.

Another two hours passed, once again allowing the untouched tea to grow cold. The keeper of the establishment was getting quite disgusted with the young loiterer and was about to ask him to kindly vacate the establishment when he heard the tinkling of the bell above the door and noticed the performer rise. The café owner turned away from the pianist in order to face and greet the newest arrival. The individual that he was met with was a male teenager with longer reddish brown hair that cascaded over the right side of his face to obscure his eye and much of his cheek from view. The left eye that still remained visible was dark blue in color and held a reserved and cold glint. The teen ignored the owner’s friendly greeting and scanned the establishment from where he stood just inside the doorway. His searching gaze fell upon Eyes standing in front of a table in the corner. It was at this time that the boy turned his attention to the café owner, giving him a slight nod of acknowledgment and greeting before dismissing him from his mind and heading in the direction of the awaiting pianist.

“You’re early.” The boy said as a way of greeting the musician as he joined him beside the table. Eyes made no remark and resumed his seat at the table. His companion followed his example and took a seat opposite Eyes. Summoning the waitress, the young man, Hiroshume Hadaka, ordered a drink for himself and requested a fresh cup of tea for Eyes before returning his attention to his celebrity companion. “I’ve made all the necessary arrangements for what you requested.” He said, crossing his arms on the tabletop and spinning his phone carelessly in his hand. Eyes responded with a nod. “I appreciate it.” He said in his characteristically unfeeling manner. Hiroshume looked up from the phone to gain eye contact with the pianist. “Though I don’t completely understand your reasoning for leaving a profitable career to return to high school.” He said thoughtfully. Eyes didn’t move to respond and turned his attention to the window and the world beyond the glass. His companion sighed. “Fine, I understand that you have secrets and most likely you have a reason for doing this.” He said, nodding a silent thank you as he spoke to the waitress that had arrived with his order. Eyes nodded, but didn’t provide any more of a response than that. Finding his companion in a less than talkative mood, the teen contented himself with finishing his drink and entertaining himself with his phone. When he had finished what he had ordered, he stood and looked down at Eyes, who had broken his gaze away from the window to ascertain the reason for his companion’s sudden movement. “If you’ve got the time, how about we go somewhere? It might be nice to talk face to face for a change.” He said.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Eyes had been in contact with Hiroshume for several years, however this was their first in-person meeting. Prior to this point, all communication had been conducted asynchronously. Eyes had first received contact from Hiroshume when he was just starting out as a professional musician. It had been a stressful and lonely time for Eyes, as his new career had taken him away from his home, as well as everyone he cared for. Their communications had begun when Eyes Rutherford was only fourteen. He had returned to his hotel room in the early hours of the morning preceding a rather successful concert. Fatigued and longing for home, the young performer had elected to see if he had received any online communication from the best friend he had left behind in England. What was found was surprising to the young man, for the message that awaited him was not from the person he had hoped for. Instead of a message written in the familiar style of Kanone Hilbert, he was met with a rather unique message typed in a strange style that bore the trademarks of someone unaccustomed to the English language. Upon checking the sender information, the young celebrity came upon the realization that the message had come from Japan. Initially, he entertained the possibility that the message might have been from one of the Blade children residing in Japan. However, as he scanned the contents of the message, he quickly came to the conclusion that the message did not belong to any of the Japanese Blade Children he was aware of. The contents of the message said:

“It’s nice to meet you, Eyes Rutherford.

I sincerely hope that you will refrain from deleting this message long enough to read what it contains. It has taken quite a bit of effort to compose this, as I am not altogether familiar with your language, so I would appreciate it if you would grace me with the benefit of at least reading what I have to say. If at this point you are still reading, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Hiroshume Hadaka. I am thirteen years old which, if my information of your age is accurate, places me as one year you’re junior.  
If you are wondering how I came by your account information, I will, at this point, inform you that I hacked in to find you. Knowing this, I hope that you will not attempt to change your contact information, as that will be unpleasant for me to try and find you again. However, if you do decide to try and hide yourself from me, know that I will find you again. I have taken an interest in your current situation and would enjoy the opportunity to talk a bit with you.

I can imagine that it must be quite the challenge for someone so young to transition from a normal life to one of a young genius celebrity. It is for this reason that I have contacted you. I would like to propose a friendship between you and I. Consider it as a way to bring a bit of normalcy into your currently uprooted world. Your situation is enviable, but also a bit pitiable. I’d imagine that you have relatively little contact with those who were formally close to you. I know all too well how easily friendship depreciate and decay when left uncared for. It is for this reason that I am proposing this to you. Allow me to be someone with whom you can rely on.

Know that I am not doing this because you are a celebrity. I have no intentions or desires to gain anything from you beyond a friendship with you. To be entirely honest, I am only proposing this because I am terribly bored with my current life situation and I believe that creating a connection with you could be beneficial and entertaining to both of us.

It is up to you what you decide, but whatever your decision, please contact me at least once to inform me of your choice. I will keep in touch with you until I hear from you as to whether you desire to establish a regular communication between us or if you are fine in your solitude. Here is my contact information: xxxx-xxxxxxxxx@xxxxx.xxx. I look forward to hearing from you.

Best regards,  
Hiroshume Hadaka  
XXXXXXX, Japan”

Though a bit apprehensive, Rutherford had responded to the strange message after several follow up messages appeared, speaking on relatively the same lines as the first. To this day Eyes denied it, but at the time the young musician had relied heavily on the communications he had with Hiroshume. His new acquaintance was friendly and open. Hiroshume Hadaka had acted as a supporting pillar in a time when Eyes wasn’t sure what fate had in store. For that, Eyes was still grateful.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Giving a nod, Eyes rose from his seat. He placed the required cash amount for their orders before departing the establishment. Once they had made their way back into the now bustling street, Hiroshume moved from where he had been trailing a few paces behind to walk even with his companion. “It’s nice to finally meet you formally after all these years.” They young man said, attempting to begin a conversation with the apathetic musician. A nod was the only response he gained as a result of his efforts. Hiroshume sighed allowing his shoulders to slump forward in defeat. “Fine.” He mumbled under his breath as they walked.

Eyes led Hiroshume back to his penthouse apartment. By the time they had arrived the rained had changed from the light drizzle of the morning into a replication of the night’s down pour. Both entered quickly into the building’s lobby, pleased that they no longer had to contend with the elements. Pausing momentarily to shake the water from their umbrella’s, Eyes led the way up to his apartment. Upon arrival, Hiroshume let out a low whistle as his eyes slowly scanned the massive room. “Impressive place.” He commented, taking in the whole of the interior and its contents. Getting no response from Eyes, the hacker attempted a different angle. “So how have you been? You requested for me to set things up here in Japan and then vanished. Before yesterday I hadn’t heard from you in over a month.” He said, following Eyes deeper into the room. He seated himself on the plush, white sofa as Eyes took up his usual place before the window. “I’m sorry for not keeping you more informed. Lately I’ve been quite busy getting everything in order and have not had much spare time to contact you between farewell concerts.” Eyes replied, his tone harboring next to no feeling. Hiroshume nodded, understanding the level of difficulty such a decision would pose for someone in Rutherford’s position. At this point, the room fell silent. The silence persisted for several minutes before the young performer turned his back on the window and made his way over to the piano. Seating himself, he began to play, disregarding the fact that Hiroshume was still there. But said teen didn’t mind. He enjoyed being able to listen to a live performance of the compositions his had listened to countless times off of the pianist’s various albums.

Hiroshume remained at the penthouse for several more hours, listening to Eyes practice and occasionally talking to him. Midway through the visit, the teen had succeeded in drawing the apathetic musician into a two-way conversation, which lasted for over an hour. Night was falling when Hiroshume at last bid Eyes farewell and left to return to his own home. Alone once more, Rutherford abandoned his post at the piano and went to stand before the window once more. He watched the rain for quite some time, allowing his thoughts to play out within his head. The day now nearing its end was the first in the weekend. Monday he would start attending the school which harbored the other Blade Children, Tsukiomi Academy. At that point he would be able to obtain full contact with his allies and start establishing a plan of attack for them to utilize. Only one day stood in his way. As the sky gave up its grasp on daylight, Rutherford turned his back to the window once more and quietly left the room. As with the previous night, all he could do now was wait.


End file.
